


【all林】手控

by wenzhanyan



Category: all林, 九林 - Fandom, 辫林 - Fandom, 郭麒麟 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenzhanyan/pseuds/wenzhanyan





	【all林】手控

大林是个隐藏在人群中的手控，谁也没发现过。天天混在德云社一班堪称手模的大老爷们身后也没被发现，也真是不容易。

要说大林是什么时候发现自己手控的，那要很久了。大林小时候喜欢看着别人的手，觉得很喜欢，没事儿就会观察别人的手，到一定年龄后才发现自己喜好的怪异之处，更可怕的是，比起女生纤纤玉指，他更喜欢男生的骨节分明。

大林知道这种事情难以启齿，但是又控制不住自己，只能偷偷地看，压抑着自己想要触摸那些手的欲望。

今天大林又躲在不起眼的角落里，坐在小马扎上，有意无意地看着周围。至于为什么选择马扎不是椅子，马扎坐下后头正对着手下垂的位置，便于观察，也不显眼。

在德云社中，大家都知道很多人的手很好看，对粉丝来讲就是手控天堂，大林自然乐得很，唯一的难处就是要隐藏自己。

偷拍是项技术活，大林今天依旧战战兢兢地就进行着经常的活动——偷拍。只是大林想不到，他的秘密会被人发现。

“大林！过来帮我一下。”

“好嘞，来了。”

走的匆忙，大林把手机放在小马扎上，没来得及锁屏。张云雷和杨九郎刚刚下来，张云雷坐在椅子上休息，杨九郎想和搭档讨论下次怎么改动，看见角落里的小马扎就拉过来，就看见手机打开了拍照，本来想按下锁屏收起来一会儿问问谁的，好给人家送过去。

杨九郎刚刚拿起手机就瞟见右下角的缩略图，是一只手，他忍不住好奇心，点开缩略图一张一张往下翻。张云雷坐在旁边椅子上看着杨九郎端着手机，也不过来，还面带惊讶。

“嘿！过来啊，你不是说要谈一下吗？”

“角儿啊！您先别谈了，来看看这个吧。”

杨九郎赶紧把手机递给张云雷，张云雷疑惑地接过手机，手机里的照片是清一色的手，都是师兄弟包括自己的，这让张云雷有点紧张了。难道他们这个地方有变态粉丝吗？不对，这么多，不是一天两天的量，也不是同一个地点。张云雷紧皱眉头，这到底是谁的手机。

大林帮人搬完东西往回走，就看见原来的地方马扎和手机都不见了。大林心想：坏了！出大事了。大林赶紧问周围的人有没有看见自己手机，后台不大但是人不少，往远处瞧了瞧，才看见自己手机握在自家老舅手里。

张云雷握着手机正在想是谁的，突然就感觉手上一轻。杨九郎和张云雷抬头看去，就看见大林满脸慌张地看着两人。三个人就这么僵持着，大林甚至听得见自己的呼吸声，心脏都要跳出胸口。

“你们……”

“你……”

张云雷定定神，眼睛看着大林慌张的脸，指着那个手机。

“大林，这……你的？”

“是…不……哎，大爷的，是我的。”说完大林腿一软，差点瘫坐在地上，杨九郎眼疾手快连忙搀住，一只手扶着大林胳膊，另一只手抱着大林的腰。这时大林闭着眼，不敢看俩人，整个脑子嗡嗡的，满脑袋都想的是，我要完了，我要完了。

张云雷和杨九郎对视一眼，也不知道说什么好了，杨九郎看大林情况不对，赶紧张口。

“我说，咱要不先回吧，去你家吧，大林。”大林也不说话，就点点头。感觉到大林的头在自己胸口蹭了两下，明白大林答应了。

“走吧，我去跟他们说，你们先去停车场。”张云雷起身走向今天的负责人，说大林胃疼，难受的不行，快站不住了，他和杨九郎赶紧送去看医生。负责人一听这个赶紧让三人走了。

张云雷收拾好自己的东西，在大林口袋里拿到车钥匙就去了停车场，杨九郎给自己和大林拎上包，一只手抓着大林手腕，拉着人走，大林依旧不说话，低着头乖乖地被人拉走。

这一路十分安静，不像平时车上热闹的很。三人到了大林家里，大林垂着头坐在沙发上，不敢看两人。到了屋子，张云雷轻车熟路地去厨房烧水泡茶，杨九郎把三人东西在走廊放好。

把泡好的三杯茶水摆好，杨九郎和张云雷两人一左一右坐在大林两边沙发上。

张云雷开口打破这尴尬的局面。

“你对人的手有特殊癖好？”

“恩。”大林点点头。

“那你有没有对着手机……那个。”杨九郎问的时候眼睛都大了。

“恩。”大林依旧点头。

“那有没有对我们。”杨九郎用手比划一下两人。

一听这个给大林吓一跳，猛地抬头，面带惊恐，连忙摇头。

“我都是对着网上搜的照片，对你们我哪儿敢啊！”

“那你有试着改过吗？”一听到张云雷这个问题，大林又蔫儿了。

“试过，不行。”

三人谈着谈着，大林的视线就被两人的手吸引过去了。说真的，这对儿搭档的手在他眼里也算数一数二的了，再加上白瓷杯子的衬托更是吸引人。

张云雷五指以最标准的姿势放在杯把手上，每次用端起水杯的时候都会隐约露出手腕的筋，指甲不长不短，修剪得当，干干净净。杨九郎的握杯姿势有些奇特，他喜欢用拇指，食指和中指握着把手上半部分，无名指和小拇指抵在把手的下半部分，在大林的角度就显得杨九郎上面三只十分修长有力，指骨分明地凸起着。

张云雷发现大林的视线还在自己手上，索性把手掌张开在大林眼前晃了晃，大林也意识到自己干了啥，红了脸头更低了。

杨九郎看到这忍不住笑出来，让大林也把手伸出来。大林的手也很好看，瘦瘦小小的，又白又嫩，把三人的手放一起看，大林手比两人的小一圈，生生短人家一个手指节。

大林手碰到两人的手时就已经有点不自在，哪成想杨九郎直接手心对手心把俩人手掌贴在一起，掌心传来对方的温度，大林就觉得不妙了，更刺激的事张云雷又把手叠放在自己手背上，两边散发的温度直接把大林刺激到了。

大林把自己夹在中间的手掌抽出来，另一个手拉过一边的抱枕挡在自己鼓起的裤子上。两人对视一眼，决定不放过大林，谁让他这么可爱呢。

杨九郎贴着大林坐下，一手按在大林头的一侧，一手在大林身上移动。嘴里用最诱惑的语言调动大林的欲望，时不时伸出舌头舔舐大林的耳朵。

张云雷抽出挡在大林下身的抱枕，伸手解开腰带和扣子，把内裤扒下来，就看见大林已经硬挺地性器弹出来。张云雷舔舔嘴角，用手揉弄大林的性器，已经最够硬的地方开始流出液体，增添滑腻的触感。

都说男人是下半身动物，所以大林现在根本没法思考现在是什么状况，耳朵的刺激，背上充满欲望的抚摸，大林紧紧地盯着在自己性器上撸动的手，修长美好的手在性器上的刺激让大林沉浸在欲望里，满脑袋都是这手太性感了。

杨九郎把手伸到囊袋部分，揉搓着，刺激性器根部，肉体和视觉的刺激让没多久大林射出来了。

射出来的大林仰躺在沙发上，根本看不到自己多勾人。被拉到胸口的衬衫，剧烈的呼吸让大林胸口两点起伏剧烈，偏细的腰以一个微妙的弧度弯着，门户大开，小腹被溅上浓稠的白浊，性器不软不硬的搭在一侧，马眼处还在流出精液。

杨九郎把还在迷糊的大林拦腰抱起，在张云雷指示下把人抱到卧室，张云雷把上身脱了，让大林靠在自己身上，把手伸到大林眼前摆动，贴着大林的耳朵说到。

“好看吗？”

大林点点头。

“喜欢吗？”

大林又点点头。

“给我舔，给我舔舒服了，让你爽。”

其实这对大林来说求之不得，颤抖握住眼前漂亮的手，把头凑过去开始舔。舔到的第一个地方就是指关节，他最喜欢的地方，微凉坚硬的触感在唇齿间，大林欢喜地舔了又舔，接着是指尖，像吃冰棒一样，又舔又吸。

杨九郎看着大林如此色情舔着手，忍不住把自己的手指也塞进大林嘴里，大林没有拒绝，乖巧地接受了。

两人不再任大林随意舔舐，在大林嘴里搅动起来，玩弄舌头，抚摸柔软的口腔壁，口水没了阻拦，顺着大林的下巴流到脖颈。

张云雷把已经被湿润的手抽出来，换了另外一只进去，被湿润的手摸到大林后穴的位置开始按摩，一定要好好的伺候，不能让大少爷疼了。

杨九郎配合着在大林屁股下垫上枕头，特地多放了一个，让大林视线能够看到自己是如何被入侵。大林看到自己性器已经硬起来了，两只漂亮的手在自己后穴动作。大林虽然喜欢手，可是不喜欢自己被人上，开始挣扎起来，可他面对的是两个成年男人，逃不了的。

在大林背后的张云雷把大林的衬衫往后扯了扯，就着袖子的长度捆住手臂，顺便打了个结，大林两个手臂被反绑在身后还挣脱不了。右腿被折起来，被腰带绑住，左腿被杨九郎按住，也动不了。

“别担心，会很小心的。”

张云雷在大林耳边说到，双手伸手撸动大林的性器，让大林不去在意杨九郎在后穴的动作。

“啊！脏！杨哥！别，啊……”

杨九郎直接舔上后穴，柔软温热的舌头在自己后穴中的触感太过了，大林连续不断地呻吟出声，声音让两人硬的不行，控制不住的两人更加用力了，让原本舒适带上痛感，可这微微的疼痛更是让大林身体喜欢。

看着扩张差不多的样子，杨九郎掏出自己紫红色的肉棒，先把龟头顶进去，本来想慢一点，可是紧致的包裹和张合的穴口让人忍不住，没控制住使劲往里一撞，大林爽的在背后的手张到极致，脚趾却紧紧蜷缩。杨九郎使劲的冲撞着，顶地大林整个身体都在晃动。

张云雷把大林放下来，仰躺着，头正好垂在床边，张云雷撑开大林的嘴，把自己坚硬的肉棒送进去，杨九郎带起的晃动根本不需要多余动作就能触碰到柔软的喉咙，手里玩弄大林硬起来的乳头，嘴里舔着大林性器，哪边也没放过。

被两人压在身下的大林都要疯了，后穴的抽插，性器上温热的包裹，嘴里的肉棒让大林呼吸困难，这样的刺激让大林都快失去意识了，快要射出来的时候却被堵住，在这个时候，快感不再是什么好东西，变成一种痛苦，身体处在高潮巅峰，悬着，就是不让人爽快的掉下来。

两人在大林身体里抽插百来下，才抽出来射在大林身上，张云雷这放开手让大林射，喷了自己一身。现在的大林胸前都是精液，被肉棒挤出来的舌头软软的搭在嘴角，满身红痕。

当然不能结束，张云雷把大林侧过身去，把绑起来的腿放在床上，把另一只腿抬起来，顺着被肏干柔软的洞口滑进去，已经射过两次的大林真的没有力气挣扎了，只能任由张云雷进入。

抽插一会儿，张云雷把大林翻过去，整个人跪趴在床上，屁股翘起，承受来自后方的攻击。杨九郎看大林手掌都泛紫了，连忙解开捆在背后的袖子，还把大林手拉过来放在自己性器上缓缓撸动，已经泄过一次的肉棒又硬起来。

大林又累又爽，整个人瘫在床上，性器随着后边的顶撞在床单上摩擦，床单是他喜欢的手工老粗布，平时睡起来是令人舒服粗糙摩擦感，可是软嫩的龟头的部分在这样的表面来回摩擦，变成了微疼和爽交织的奇妙感觉。

后穴中的顶撞很有规矩，九浅一深，肉体的拍打声都带了节奏，让大林听得羞耻的不行。视线集中在手中的肉棒，大林用一只手都圈不住，看着紫红色粗大，大林想，这驴玩意儿怎么进去的。

手里的驴玩意儿还没看仔细，屁股里的驴玩意儿跟装了马达似的开始加速，每一次都用力的戳在那个点上，冲把大林的呻吟声都撞碎了。

杨九郎往后退了退，扯了把椅子正对着大林坐下，欣赏眼前的景色。大林屁股翘起，与张云雷本人长相身材不符的性器在大林柔软的后穴进进出出，看的杨九郎又硬了几分，上手撸动自己的肉棒。

大林听着自己的呻吟声，和进出时的水声与拍打声，羞得脸都红了，身下的性器又出了水。张云雷重重的肏干最后一下，把大林下半身都顶起开了，精液一滴不落的射在大林身体里，随即趴在大林身上调整呼吸。

大林被这一击肏地也射出来，忍不住仰着头，双手扭紧床单。杨九郎感觉被大林这样沉迷于性欲的脸刺激到，冲着大林的脸直接射了。大林只觉得脸上一凉，粘稠的液体喷在自己脸上，嘴里满是奇怪的味道。

“还好吗？”张云雷摸了摸大林软软的头发，有些担心。

“好困，累，想睡觉。”说完大林就迷迷糊糊睡过去了。

“今天就这样吧，角儿，明天好好和他说。”

“恩，你去我之前的屋拿床被子，一起睡了。”

窗外的天空已经微微亮了。


End file.
